


Time to Listen to your Heart

by BethBetz1015



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Possession, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Love, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethBetz1015/pseuds/BethBetz1015
Summary: Marinette falls for Chat and Chat rejects her even though he has feelings for her because he’s convinced that Ladybug is the one for him, so Mari tells him she’s Ladybug but he doesn’t believe her.AU credit to @/multichat on Twitter
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Time to Listen to your Heart

“Come on Tikki,” Marinette yawned, “There’s cookies for you on the table. You did good today.”  


“Oh Marinette, it was all Ladybug, you did all the work.” Tikki ever so kindly reminded Marinette of. Without Marinette being the Miraculous holder, Paris would be in ruin, thanks to Hawkmoth. She needed to be reminded of that every once in awhile, even though she’s been a holder for a while now, she still has her doubts.

“I can't take all the credit, Chat Noir is always there to help me.”

Marinette’s mind wandered to the first time they met, she clumsily fell right into him and got caught in her yo-yo.

“Why hello there, nice of you to drop in.” Chat purred, what a goofball.

Also to the time Chat met her while she was just Marinette.

“Whew, I thought I was gonna have to save you from that girl's claws… get it… claws?” He joked, again, what a goofball. He was always there for her, and she hoped she was for him; both as Marinette and Ladybug.

Marinette shuffled in bed, she couldn’t get her mind off Chat Noir, he occupied her mind all the time. She threw the covers off and grabbed her sweater, it was time to stand on the balcony to clear her head, for which she’s now realizing that she’s been doing that every night for the last two weeks.

“Why can’t I get you out of my head,” she wrapped her sweater around herself and bunched her hands together at her chest, “and my heart…”

“Princess?” a voice cooed behind her, causing her to jolt around and come face to face with the one person she honestly wanted to see but didn’t want to see at the same time.

“Chat, what are you doing here? I thought you would be sleeping, you did have a large battle with Glaciator 2.0.”

“I couldn’t really sleep, it’s hard when someone is on your mind 24/7,” he admitted and Marinette’s cheeks flushed.

“I can understand the feeling…”

“Really? Now Princess, who could be ever so special that your beautiful brain is continuously occupied by them?”

Now he’s got her in a corner, she fiddled with her sweater, “Do you promise not to run away if I tell you?”

Chat Noir’s eyes softened, “Marinette, I would never run from my closest friend. You can tell me anything.”

“It’s you, Kitty, you’re the one I can’t get out of my mind. I’m…,” She cleared her throat, she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, “I’m falling for you Chat.”

She could hear his breath catch, and she turned her back to him, “Are you going to say anything?”

“I… I can’t,” Chat finally was able to get out, “I’m in love with Ladybug, I told you this before.”

He’s backed her in another corner, he’s in love with Ladybug, with her. What does she do now? She has two options and one is not the one she wants to choose. She could either break her own heart and let Chat go away, and face seeing him again, or, she could tell him that she’s Ladybug, and hopefully he won’t be mad. It seems like she's gonna have to go with the latter.

“Stay here,” She asked with a noticeable shake in her voice, “I’ll be right back.”

“Mari…” He protested but stayed put, he knew not to leave her, and he wasn’t about to.

Marinette climbed down the ladder and Tikki emerged from behind her mirror.

“You CANNOT tell him Marinette, that’s breaking the cardinal rule of being a superheroine. Don’t do this, listen to your brain.” Tikki pleaded.

“But my brain and heart have made the same decision, it’s time I tell him. We’ve been partners for years, and yet, we know very little about each other. I can’t keep doing this to him, or myself. I’m sorry. Tikki, Spots On!”

Chat could see a brief flash of red coming from Marinette’s bedroom, and his instincts kicked in. He pulled the door open and landed with ease, he then stood and saw his partner, Ladybug, but no Marinette in sight.

“Ladybug? What are you doing here? Where’s Marinette?” Chat asked.

“Kitty, it’s me. It’s Marinette. I’m Ladybug.”

No way, she couldn’t be Ladybug, he was sure of it. He laid that suspicion to rest after their fight with Akumatizer, he saw Marinette give back the Mouse Miraculous.

“No, that can’t be right, you can’t be Marinette. You’re lying.” Chat hissed. Marinette; or rather; Ladybug took a step back.

“Chat, it really is me, it’s been me since the beginning. I was given the Miraculous on the 3rd day of grade 10, we fought Stoneheart, or should I say Ivan, together.”

“Everyone knows that. Doesn’t make it true.”

“How about when we first met? I was still trying to get the hang of my yo-yo and I ended up smashing right into you. If it wasn’t for your staff, we would’ve both smashed into the road. We both got tangled up and you then said to me…” She was cut off by Chat slamming his hand on her desk.

“I’ve heard enough! This could all be a lie, some trick that Hawkmoth and Mayura have done. I’m not falling for it. You are NOT Marinette and I will go find her. This conversation is over. Goodbye for now Ladybug.”

Ladybug chased after him, but barely missed grabbing his belt, he was gone. She told the truth and he didn’t believe her. She transformed back and braced herself on her balcony, her heart was racing, her head was spinning, and her blood was boiling. She was sad, angry, confused, and anxious all at the same time. Tikki flew around to look Marinette in the eyes.

“Marinette, it's okay, you can convince him, he will see that you are Ladybug. Don’t let your emotions take over, that's exactly what Hawkmoth wants, don’t give in.”

Suddenly, a purple butterfly came into Tikki’s peripheral vision and she shrieked.

“Marinette! An Akuma! Come on, you have to calm down,” Tikki anxiously began to explain, but Marinette wasn’t going to listen.

“Take these Tikki,” Marinette said while removing her earrings, “I can’t be Ladybug right now.”

“Marinette, NO!” Tikki yelled as the Akuma took over her necklace, the same one Tikki gave her on her birthday in the first year they met.

“Heartache, I am Hawkmoth, it’s upsetting that the one you love rejected you, I grant you the power to take revenge on the people who wronged you. All I ask in return is that you bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”

As the purple mask left her face, she grinned and reached for Tikki, “Marinette, No!,” Tikki flew off, she knew exactly where she needed to go. She needed to find Chat Noir. 

“Adrien, you finally figured out who Ladybug is, AND YOU DIDN’T BELIEVE HER?!” Plagg complained through muches of Camembert cheese. Adrien grunted and plopped down on his couch.

“It had to be a joke, Marinette couldn’t be Ladybug, she couldn’t be the one I’ve been in love with since we met.”

“You better believe it and we’ve got trouble.” a familiar voice announced, Adrien looked up to see Tikki; Ladybug’s Kwami; out of breath and holding… a set of earrings?

“Sugarcube, what do you mean?” Plagg asked and Tikki exhaustedly rested on the couch.

“My owner wasn’t lying, and you really hurt her. She’s looking for you, Chat Noir,” She rested Ladybug’s earrings into Adrien's hands, “She’s been akumatized.”

All of the sudden, the TV sounded for breaking news, “Don’t be amused, it’s just the news. I’m Nadia Chamack with breaking news, another monster is rampaging Paris, and they seem to be targeting couples and the most romantic spots in all of Paris, including our very own Eiffel Tower! Ladybug and Chat Noir, where are you?”

It felt like Adrien’s heart stopped, he really messed up, he REALLY messed up. She was trying to tell him, she was at her most vulnerable and he walked away. He needed to get Marinette; he needed to get his Ladybug back.

“I can’t be Chat Noir and fight Marinette, what happens when we defeat her Akuma and no one is there to capture it. Oh, wait,” He remembered the fight against Reflekdoll and her Senti-Monster, “I can be Ladybug, and apologize once and for all. Plagg, are you okay sitting on the sidelines for this one? For Marinette?”

“Do whatever you need to do, go save ladybug and we can all rest and eat Camembert!”

“Seriously Plagg, all you ever think of is food. Tikki, Spots on!”

A bright red light surrounded Adrien and Mister Bug was born once again. He nodded off to Plagg who was gonna follow just in case he was needed. He found Marinette rampaging around the Seine River about to crash the lock bridge. Oh no, he was not going to let her do that.

“You know, it’s not nice to crush a landmark.” Chat retorted and Heartache threw everything she had at him.

“And it’s not nice to crush a heart, give me those earrings!” She screamed. She wasn’t thinking straight, so her fighting was off. She was still able to get the upper hand, so it was time to see what this Lucky Charm could give him… and it was a wrapping paper tube, What in the world was he going to use this for?

“Think Bug, think.” he mentally added and looked around, and it hit him.

She was angry at him, and she wasn’t fighting well… She wasn’t fighting well! The use of the tube to his advantage was literally right in front of him. He rolled the paper out and it reached where she was standing, causing her to trip. This was Chat’s chance, his chance to get the girl he loved back. He quickly got her into a pin and pulled the necklace from around her neck. She screamed and he crushed it.

“No more evil-doing for you little butterfly, time to de-evilize!,” He smacked the akuma and it turned from a purple butterfly to a beautiful white one. “Bye-Bye little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug!” He threw the wrapping paper up in the air and it erupted in red butterflies, bringing everything Heartache destroyed and making it brand new. All the couples returned to the spots they were taken and Marinette returned to her beautiful self.

“What happened? Mister Bug?” she quizzically looked up at Adrien and all he could do is scoop her up in his arms, holding her close and take her somewhere safe. Somewhere where he could finally repay the favor and reveal who he was. They landed in an alleyway, next to Marinette’s home.

“I messed up Marinette, royally messed up. I’m sorry. I trust Ladybug with my life, and I trust you the same, I never put two and two together but I’m happy I have. Cause I now know the Princess underneath the mask and I couldn’t be happier for it to be you.” Chat held her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips and planting a small kiss along her knuckles.

“Chat, I’m blessed to have you in my life, I wouldn’t ask for anyone else to be my partner in all this. You’ve helped me through so much,” she was cut off by the earrings beeping, “Chat, go.”

“No way am I leaving, Tikki, spots off.” the red and black suit disappeared to leave Adrien standing in front of Marinette. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

“A-Adrien?” she shakily spoke. Her voice was quiet, almost at a murmur.

“It’s me, I hope,” He could barely get his sentence out before she jumped into his arms and gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed. He was finally with the love of his life. The girl he's been head over heels for since the beginning of Grade 10.

“How could I be mad at you? I could never be mad at my best friend.” Marinette said as Adrien let her out of the hug, he never wanted it to end, to be honest.

“I guess the cat is out of the bag?” Adrien nervously joked and it actually got a laugh out of Marinette, and the Kwamis; who were enjoying the show from above them, indulging in a macaron.

“Did you guys know?” Marinette asked and both Kwami’s flew down and sat on their respective owner's shoulder.

“Of course we knew, we knew on the first day you both had class together. We are connected, you know. We could sense each other.” Tikki explained.

“Yeah, and besides, we couldn’t tell you, it’s physically impossible. We can't mutter the names of our holders.” Plagg added and gulped down the rest of the macaron he was holding.

“Now what?,” Adrien asked, “Since we now know about each other, what does that make us?”

Marinette bit her lip and played with the necklace, she was anxious, “I mean, you are my best friend and nothing could change that. Not even you being the silly cat I love.”

“You- You love?” Adrien repeated and Marinette’s face turned brighter red than Tikki. She opened her mouth to try and explain but all Adrien could do is smile.

“Do it, Adrien, do what you’ve wanted to do since you basically met this girl.” Adrien’s brain yelled and Adrien couldn’t ignore it any longer.

Adrien grabbed Marinette’s face, his hands molding to the shape of her cheekbones; which felt like a perfect match, and planted his lips onto hers. She tasted like a bakery, sweet and he never wanted to get that taste off his lips. Marinette followed suit and put her hands on his face, which sent electricity through both of their spines. After what felt like an eternity, the two came up for air, and they both had ear to ear smiles.

“I guess this next thing I want to say wouldn’t want to make you run away.” Adrien nervously explained and all Marinette could do is laugh.

“I love you too silly Kitty, always have, always will.”


End file.
